A Katherine and Elijah Story
by TVDADDict98
Summary: This is about Katherine, who is now a human finally getting her happiness. Well that's if people let her. Will Elijah look past all the lies and let himself be happy? Or will he remember all the bad things Katherine has done and allow himself nothing?
1. My Diary

You Start I'll Finish

Dear Diary

Everything about my life is complicated! I was a vampire but now I'm a human. I'm always sick, bored and I feel different. My running is slow, my strength is weak and my feelings are always changing! I get tired easily and the only thing I crave now is chocolate! People aren't scared or intimated of me, they laugh…especially Damon. The boy who was once in my control is now laughing in my face and treating me like every other pesky human. Elena is the new me, except more sweet and innocent. Vampire doesn't suit her, she stole everything from me! I should be getting revenge but I'm human, she's a vampire…see the problem here? And to top things off, I'm alone. All I have is enemies, no family, no friends and no love. Is my life seriously going to be this tragic? Or can I make my human life better than my vampire life? I don't even know why I bother trying. Maybe this diary will change how I feel about things. Maybe I'll find someone…anyone.

Katherine

I shut the little white book and put it under my bed. I live in the Salvatore boarding house and as big as it may seem, those brothers are bound to find this diary. Still, I can't carry it round with me and it's best to just hope. I stood up and stretched. My bones were weak and my neck was sore. Human issues, not an issue I would have if I was still a vampire. I looked in the mirror, pale cheeks, messy hair and a depressed face. This is what I see every morning, I should be used to it but I still imagine that I'm a vampire which makes things worse. I guess I'm not completely different, I still dress the same, honestly my personality is still a bit the same and I'm still me. It's hard to explain. I sighed and quickly brushed my hair. I wasn't happy with it but it's not like I could spend hours working on it, I don't have hours to waste anymore. I walked into the giant living room. I saw Damon lounged on the couch drinking bourbon. He knows I'm here but he's just ignoring me. Humans aren't cool enough to be noticed when it comes to Damon, unless your Elena. I decided to make myself noticed. I slowly walked over to the couch; I am not going to be treated like a ghost anymore, I thought. I stood right in front of Damon's face, put my hands on my hips and smirked.

"Hello Damon," I said sweetly. Damon looked up at me. He was beautiful. Dark hair and amazing eyes…it was hard to forget that I ever loved him but it was Stefan who appealed to me more, unfortunately none of the Salvatore brothers cared for me…they all cared for my doppelganger. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Katherine," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Is that the only way people know how to answer someone? What about, hey or even yes! I sighed inside; I guess if it was anyone else then it would be a simple hey or yes. But since it's me…I think you know. Damon was still staring at me. He was smiling and I was smirking, even though inside I was planning ways I could stake him right now!

"How is the human Katherine today?" He asked mockingly.

"Oh I'm great Damon, loving life, living life to the fullest. Getting sick and tired while you are healthy and forever you…it couldn't get any better!" I shouted the last part. I was so angry and I kept it bottled in most of the time. As a vampire I would always share my feelings and speak my mind. Maybe when I was human a few hundred years ago I was maybe (and it's a big maybe!) I was sweet, happy and…and innocent? Then again when you become a vampire your emotions and personality are magnified. And I was never innocent (unless I was acting) as a vampire. I nearly forgot Damon was there; he wasn't smiling at me anymore but instead just glared at me with a confused look. I tilted my head slightly "Damon?" I asked. He kept staring at me except now his mouth was open. He wanted to say something…but what? Surely he wasn't shy. Finally he spoke "Elena?" I stared at him shockingly! What the hell is wrong with him? About two seconds ago he was mocking me, Katherine about being human, now he thinks I'm Elena? These Salvatore brothers confuse me so much!

"Um Damon, it's me Katherine." I said sharply. He looked intrigued and a little scared. Okay now I'm worried!

"You look like Elena, Elena Gilbert." He whispered. I threw my hands up in anger, was this some kind of joke he was pulling!

"Of course I look like Elena idiot! She's my doppelganger!" My voice was rising very high; soon the whole of Mystic Falls would be able to hear me.

"Doppelganger?" he said "wow, I didn't know they existed," he laughed quietly. I looked around me to see if Stefan or even Elena was around…I'd settle for anyone right now. But no one in sight, just me and a very weird Damon.

"Okay what is wrong with you Damon?" I asked. Instead of him answering he stood up quickly, his face was only inches away from mine, he stared at me.

"Damon?" I asked a little scared now. Maybe he was bitten by a werewolf for the hundredth time! "Are you sick?"

He starting laughing, this time as himself "oh wow, you should've seen your face!" He mimicked the face I had before and dropped back on the couch laughing. I just stood there…angrily. "Listen vampire boy, I may be human but that does not mean I'm weak…I'm still able to drive a stake through your heart!" I shouted. He was still laughing "Katherine" he put his hand on my arm and I looked at it "please, stop embarrassing yourself," he winked and then walked off.

I wanted to cry. But I couldn't, I needed to be strong. Not just for myself but for everyone around me. If they saw how weak and emotional I really was then I'd never get any respect from anyone. So I went to the door and went outside. Fresh air felt nice on my skin, it was the one thing I actually enjoyed about being human…the feeling of the morning sun and sky. Looking at the peaceful clouds, I groaned "it's not me."

I didn't have a car or any transpiration. As a vampire I relied on my speed and just stole a car when it was needed. But now if I tried to steal a car I'd end up in jail. So I walked. I didn't rush, I just simply walked. It was my time to enjoy life. I hated myself but was it worth wasting the rest of my life… hating myself? Maybe, but then I saw that face…and I realised there was another way to enjoy life, with love and happiness.

"Hello Katherine," I smiled as he said my name

"Hello Elijah."


	2. Hate

Dear Diary

Is it possible for me to be happy? I'm not really sure and I don't know if I'll ever find out. I know I was a bad person but don't I get a chance at making things right…or will everyone just see the bad in me and never the good. Damon won't and Elena definitely won't (not that she bothers me). The only person who I truly want to make things right with is Elijah.

Katherine

"You look well" Elijah said. He was smiling and seeing that smile felt great. When I first saw him, I thought he was here to tell me that he never wants to see or love me again. To announce that I shouldn't waste my last human breath wondering if he loved me. I know he was here to do one thing and that is to be happy…with me.

"So do you" I replied confidently. We both stared at each other with love in our eyes. I never knew I could feel this way…until now.

"I was afraid I would show up and see you miserable and sick," he laughed quietly. His voice and his laugh left butterflies in my chest, is was a nice feeling.

"Well, I've decided not to waste my last remaining year's miserable and I don't plan on getting sick, so." I put my head down. I don't know what else to do, I'm not even sure if this is what I should do. Should I be standing here? With the man who never will truly trust me. Should I stand here and try my hardest to show him that he can? It's all so confusing. But as I raised my head he was in front of me. Staring into my eyes. He lifted his hand and stroked my check, "Katrina, you are so beautiful…vampire or not." I swallowed hard, our faces were only inches a part and I could already smell the sweet scent of his breath. Yes I should be standing here; it's where I should be.

"How sweet." A girlish voice came from behind me. Anger filled inside me. Wrong timing to be messing with me and ruining any chance of happiness for me. I quickly spun to face the girl, anger was showing on my face. I felt my fists clench when I saw her. My annoying, selfish and vampire doppelganger…Elena. She smirked slightly. I wanted to run at her and rip that pretty little head right off her shoulders. But sadly I no longer had the strength or speed to do such a thing. But I could imagine it.

"Elena, what I pleasure." Elijah said kindly.

I groaned slightly. That's the problem with Elijah; he's too nice and moral. It's never a pleasure to see Elena. She's the one who made me human, shoving that stupid cure down my throat. All I can think about is how much of a waste it was. I didn't want it! Rebekah wanted it and even Elena secretly wanted it! Not me. All the trouble they went to, to find it! It was a waste. And Elena doesn't realise how much of a waste it truly was. And that's why I want to kill her and make her pay for that mistake!

"You too Elijah," she replied with warmth.

I just stood there watching her. She already has her Salvatore; she doesn't need her own Mikaelson either! Then she slowly she turned to me.

"Katherine, you look…human." She giggled.

I couldn't stand her laugh, her voice…her. She doesn't understand how it feels. Being a vampire for over 500 years and now being a sticking human! That kind of thing can mess with a persons head.

"Elena," was all I could spit out.

She laughed again. Slowly she spun around and walked inside the house. I watched her leave, I forgot about Elijah for second until he put his hand on my arm and spun me round to look at him, "Katrina, I've been waiting so long to get this chance; no one can ruin it…not now." I felt a tear run down my face. I don't think I've cried for over a 100 years. Only Elijah could truly get my feelings to come out. Slowly his face was leaning towards mine. This time…I know it.

His lips touched mine and it all started.

Finally…we kissed.


	3. Let's Talk

Chapter 3

Dear Diary

I'm Katherine Pierce and I think for once I'm…happy.

Katherine

Elijah sat down gracefully on the couch in the Salvatore boarding house. He was looking round the room and I was looking at him. The atmosphere didn't feel awkward but felt real. Our connection and love was real, just like it should be. I could sit here and stare at him for hours. His glance finally met mine and he smiled. His smile made my heart melt, the feeling was good. Maybe being human isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"I must admit Katrina, human suits you better than vampire did." Elijah said with a snicker. I shook my head slowly while smiling. If anyone else had said that I would have argued and tried to tear their head off but it was Elijah and I know he didn't mean that in a horrible, yes I hate you and I find your pain of being human funny way. Elijah actually meant it.

"I must admit Elijah; I thought you'd never say that." I replied.

He laughed quietly again. Even though this day has had its ups and downs I really have to admit…it's turning out pretty darn well.

"Because you never thought you'd be human?" This time he asked seriously. Elijah knows how I feel about being human, everyone does. All I know is that 500 years ago I never thought I'd say…I'm human.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, you're still beautiful."

My face went hot and I knew I was blushing. Elijah smiled when he saw and I-I shied away! I was embarrassed to show him that I blushed, it's not normal!

"Katrina?" He said delicately. I slowly raised my head to look at him and he was still smiling…it just made me blush even more.

"Don't be afraid of what I might think, I understand how you feel." He said.

I didn't understand what he meant. How could he understand how I feel, he isn't human and he doesn't know how it feels to go from being a vampire to a weak human. I wanted to argue with him but if I did that he would most likely leave…and for once I was happy. So instead I just nodded and let him say what he wanted to say, it was better that way.

"How about we get out of here, go on a trip or something, I think you'd like that," he said eagerly!

I brightly smiled at him

"That would be perfect," I replied.

He stood up and put out his hand, I put my hand in his and looked in his eyes…if I was going to go anywhere with anyone, I'm so glad it was him.

"Oh no you don't" a voice said.


End file.
